


Of a Flower Shop and Snark

by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Flowers, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/pseuds/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly
Summary: Her pink haired customer stormed up to the counter, and slapped down a twenty dollar bill with a snarl on her lips. “How do I passive aggressively say screw you in flower?” And it was in that moment that Yamanka Ino knew she was in love. (Drabble)





	Of a Flower Shop and Snark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. This is just for amusement purposes and to expand my writing ability.  
> Summary: Her pink haired customer stormed up to the counter, and slapped down a twenty dollar bill with a snarl on her lips. “How do I passive aggressively say screw you in flower?” And it was in that moment that Yamanka Ino knew she was in love. (Drabble)  
> Pairing: Ino/Sakura
> 
> * * *

Of a Flower Shops and Snark 

ThroughtheMirrorDarkly

* * *

It was a slow, lazy day in the Yamanaka flower shop. 

Yamanaka Ino sat with her elbows braced on the counter, painting her fingers a soft blue that matched her eye color and chewing on a piece of double mint gum. She tossed her head to get her long blond hair out of her eyes, before she carefully bringing the brush across her middle fingernail while blowing a big bubble. That’s when the door to the flower door was pushed open with such force that the bell rattled about, almost coming clear off the little hanger. Ino jumped, the bubble in her mouth popped and smeared the nail polish along the back of her hand. 

Annoyance rushed across her skin like white hot embers and she lifted her gaze, ready to tear this person a new one when all the words got lodged in the back of her throat by the sheer vision of _beauty_ that was storming her way. Strands of pastel pink hair swirled around an oval shaped face, where sharp emerald eyes were diamond bright with fury and soft pink lips pressed together in a stern line. In the pale morning light that shined through the glass, this young woman looked ethereal like something out of a fairy story like an angel or faerie. 

A hot flush stole into Ino’s cheek, while she stared transfixed at her customer. Her heart fluttered beneath her chest, and her mouth was suddenly parched. Visions of her hands tangled in that rosy strands of hair or dancing along smooth, pale skin entered her mind that caused her lower stomach fill like it had been invaded by a nest of butterflies. It wasn’t like Ino hadn’t seen attractive costumers before, she had seen a wealth of them and being bisexual, she had the privilege of finding both sexes attractive. But this…this one was different, Ino could feel it down deep in her bones. It was an instant burst of attraction and allure that was so potent that she felt like she could melt into a happy puddle if the pink haired girl would just grant her a smile. 

Her pink customer stormed up to the counter and slapped down a twenty dollar bill with a snarl on her lips. “How do I passive aggressively say screw you in flower?” 

And it was in that moment Ino knew she was in love. 

The snark and power that radiated off this woman drew Ino in like a moth to a flame, and damn if the blond wasn’t prepared to be burned. Her lips pulled the gum back into mouth, and she hastily screwing on the top on the nail polish. She grabbed a tissue out of the box to wipe the mess off of her hand, Ino put on her best award winning smile. “Well, that depends on what kind of specific “screw you” message you are going for,” Ino chuckled, tossing her hair flirty over her shoulder. She watched some of the tension ease out of the pink woman’s features, and the slight gleam of interest that sparked in those green eyes. 

_I could get lost in those eyes,_ Ino thought, with a soft inner sigh. 

“What kind of message?” The pink haired woman said, her voice soft like silver bells. She looked away, chewing her lower lip in thought in such a way that made Ino have to stifle a groan. “I suppose I want to tell this person that he is stupid, useless, and that I hate him beyond measure. How dare he? How dare he think that he can just ask me to marry him and I should be all over him like butter on bread like every other girl in the world?” 

_Fuck my life, _Ino felt her heart drop. _She’s straight. It’s just not fair!_ __

__Ino swallowed down the disappointment that rose sharply in her chest. “There’s geraniums which represent stupidity, meadowsweet can mean uselessness, and orange lilies mean hatred. Oh, and yellow carnation mean you have disappointed me. If you want the perfect ‘screw you flowers’, I don’t think you can get more perfect than that,” the blond responded, with a half-hearted smile._ _

__“I’ll take it,” the pink haired girl said, brightly with a huge smile._ _

__Ino inwardly mourned, because she had been right. The woman’s smile did things to her insides that just wasn’t fair, and it was a travesty that her lovely customer was being wasted on the male population. She also cursed the pushy man that had made the object of her affections inside of her head, and thought to herself that if this was the object of her affections, that she would woo her gently and with dinner dates and make the effort to win her over. Not just demand it._ _

__“I’ll just go get those together for you,” Ino said, sliding off the stool and making her way to the cool fridges that kept most of their flowers fresh. She picked out all the flowers with great care to give her the best of the bunch, and put them together in a perfectly arranged bouquet, wrapping the paper together with a strand of red ribbon. With a quick glance of her shoulder, Ino saw her customer staring at her and her flush returned full force because she was pretty sure the pink haired beauty was checking out her backside. _Maybe not so straight! I might have a chance, after all!_ _ _

__Ino made her way back to the counter, with a slight skip in her step. She had a coy smile on her lips while she rang up the order, while mentally preparing herself to ask the pink haired woman for her name and number. _Don’t be cheesy, Ino,_ she thought, feeling a cold sweat break out along the nape of her neck. _You aren’t Shikamaru, so you aren’t going to use cheesy pick-up lines. Be assertive and self-confident and just ask her for her number._ _ _

__Ino opened her mouth, and said, “So aside from being sexy for a living, what do you do?”_ _

__And then came the awkward silence. Ino just stood there, unable to believe that she had just said that and inwardly cursed Shikamaru to the deepest pits of hell for corrupting her while the pink haired woman just stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape and her hand stilled in the air with her money hanging limp in her fingers. “I—I, uh,” Ino spoke up, horribly flustered. “Your total is fifteen dollars and seventy-two cents.”_ _

__The woman carefully handed over the twenty, and Ino took with a shaky hand. She put it into the register and counted up the change while she kept her blue eyes on the machine, willing it to prink out the receipt as fast as it could so that Ino could put this embarrassing failure behind her and shove it to the back of her mind where it would never see the light of day again. She ripped the receipt away from the register and passed it back over with change._ _

__The pink haired woman smirked. “I’m a nurse.”_ _

__Ino paused._ _

__“You know, besides being sexy for a living,” the woman laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A slight flush appeared on her cheeks and she tucked the change and money away into her purse, before she scooped up the bouquet with a shy smile on her lips. “I’m Haruno Sakura, by the way.”_ _

__Ino felt her heart soar, realizing that she _hadn’t_ screw this up. “Yamanaka Ino.” _ _

__Sakura’s smile broadened._ _

__Yep, Ino was totally and completely in love._ _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Prompt: (thanks to shenko, koschei, nixhil, demisexualmerrill tumblr) Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says, “How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flower?” (Boquet of geraniums (stupidity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred) was the reply from koschei I believe that put together a realistic answer for the ‘fuck you flowers’. Lol  
> As soon as I read this prompt, my mind immediately went to Ino and Sakura. It wasn’t long, but I hope you all enjoyed.  
> RRs are appreciated.


End file.
